cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, January 1998
1998 on CN begins with the premiere of Robotech on Toonami, Weekdays at 4:45PM and Saturdays at 8PM. Weekdays * 6-7AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo * 7AM The Smurfs (replaces Acme Hour) * 7:30AM The Snorks (replaces Acme Hour) * 8AM Pound Puppies * 8:30AM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt (replaces A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) * 9AM Tom and Jerry * 9:30AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10AM Small World (replaces The Flintstones) * 10:30AM Big Bag (replaces The Flintstone Kids) * 11AM Bugs and Daffy (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie * 11:30AM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces Centurions at 12PM) * 12:30PM The Flintstone Kids (replaces The Snorks) * 1PM The Flintstones (replaces The Smurfs) * 1:30PM The Jetsons * 2-3PM Acme Hour * 3PM Fantastic Max * 3:30PM Captain Planet * 4PM Thundercats * 4:30PM Cartoon Roulette * 4:45PM Robotech (replaces Voltron) * 5:15PM Cartoon Roulette * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Superfriends * 6:30PM The Addams Family * 7PM Freakazoid * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Show (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs) * 8PM Johnny Bravo (Mon & Fri)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu) * 8:30PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Cow and Chicken (Fri) * 9PM The Jetsons (Mon-Thu)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Fri) * 9:30PM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/What a Cartoon! (Fri) * 10PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon-Thu) (replaces Speed Racer)/Tex Avery Show (Fri) * 10:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon-Thu)/ToonHeads (Fri) * 11PM Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu)/Cartoon Planet (Fri) * 11:30PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Fri) * 12AM Cartoon Roulette (12:00) and The Jetsons (12:15) (Mon-Thu)/Cartoon Roulette (12:00) and Hong Kong Phooey (12:15) (Fri) * 12:30AM The Jetsons (12:30) and Cartoon Roulette (12:45) (Mon-Thu)/Hong Kong Phooey (12:30) and Cartoon Roulette (12:45) (Fri) * 1AM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon-Thu)/Gary Coleman Show (Fri) * 1:30AM Scooby-Doo Show (Mon-Thu)/Super Globetrotters (Fri) * 2AM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/Jabberjaw (Fri) * 2:30AM Popeye (Mon-Thu)/Banana Splits (Fri) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (Mon-Thu)/Hair Bear Bunch (Fri) * 3:30AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home (Mon-Thu)/Devlin (Fri) * 4AM Speed Racer (Mon-Thu) (replaces Top Cat)/Speed Buggy (Fri) * 4:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound (Mon-Thu)/Funky Phantom (Fri) * 5AM Top Cat (Mon-Thu) (replaces Huckleberry Hound)/Fangface (Fri) * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats (Mon-Thu)/Inch High Private Eye (Fri) Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw * 7AM Peter Potamus * 7:30AM Wally Gator * 8AM Kwicky Koala (replaces Boomerang) * 8:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Boomerang) * 9-10AM The Moxy Show * 10AM What a Cartoon! * 10:30AM Johnny Bravo * 11AM Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12PM Cartoon Planet * 12:30PM Valley of the Dinosaurs (replaces Jonny Quest) * 1PM Godzilla (replaces Valley of the Dinosaurs) * 1:30PM Centurions (replaces Godzilla) * 2PM Young Robin Hood * 2:30PM Don Coyote * 3PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 3:30PM The Flintstones * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7PM Thundercats * 7:30PM Voltron (replaces Cartoon Roulette at 7:30) * 8PM Robotech (replaces Voltron and Cartoon Roulette) * 8:30PM Cartoon Roulette (replaces Real Adventures of Jonny Quest) * 9PM Jonny Quest (replaces Acme Hour) * 9:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (replaces Acme Hour) * 10PM-12AM Acme Hour (replaces Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right at 11 and Underdog at 11:30) * 12AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (replaces Space Ghost Coast to Coast) * 12:30AM Underdog (replaces George of the Jungle) * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Speed Racer * 2:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 3:30AM Roger Ramjet * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 4:30AM Top Cat * 5AM Wacky Races (replaces Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop Sunday * 6AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (replaces Back to Bedrock) * 6:30AM Back to Bedrock (replaces Kwicky Koala) * 7AM Big Bag * 7:30AM Small World (replaces Big Bag) * 8-9AM Boomerang (replaces Small World) * 9-10AM Bugs and Daffy * 10AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10:30AM Tex Avery Show * 11AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 11:30AM Underdog * 12PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (replaces Scooby-Doo and Scrappy) * 12:30PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1:30PM Freakazoid * 2PM Swat Kats * 2:30PM Pirates of Dark Water * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4-5PM Taz-Mania * 5-6PM Bugs and Daffy * 6PM Inch High Private Eye (replaces Hong Kong Phooey) * 6:30PM Funky Phantom (replaces Jabberjaw) * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (replaces Amazing Chan Clan) * 7:30PM Scooby and Scrappy (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You) * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM What a Cartoon! * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo * 11PM Cow and Chicken * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM O Canada * 12:30AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 1AM Late Night Black and White * 1:30AM Pink Panther * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear (replaces Atom Ant) * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound (replaces Secret Squirrel) * 4AM Atom Ant (replaces Top Cat) * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel (replaces Yogi Bear) * 5AM Top Cat (replaces Huckleberry Hound) * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats Category:Cartoon Network Schedules